Arms of an Angel songfic
by Aquamarine Hawksong
Summary: fighting demons finally caught up to them. Warning: this is a good tear jerker. you have been warned. oneshot.


Note to all peoples out there: I do not own the song, nor the TV show Charmed! If I did own the show, everybody would be fine with a half demon and Prue wouldn't be such a sticker for rules!

"Focus Piper! He could be either of these!" Leo shouted frantically. "I can't tell if this is a clone or himself!"

"I am…focusing." Piper grunted back. "It's kinda hard…ouch. When we are both fighting the same demon in separate bodies. Why can't they just-ha! Leave us alone for once?" Piper stabbed the latest demon in the back through his wing joints. The demon feel to the ground and didn't get up. "Why us?" Piper repeated shakily.

_**Spend all your time waiting  
>For that second chance<br>For a break that would make it okay**_

Leo came over and wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I knew Piper. I really do. It would have helped to have your sisters here fighting beside you and me."

Piper looked down at the ground. "They have been dead for a year now Leo, we are the only ones left of the Charmed ones." She looked up at him through tears. "I keep waiting for the day when good turns to failure."

Leo held her closer. "Oh Piper.."

_**There's always some reason  
>To feel not good enough<br>And it's hard at the end of the day**_

Piper turned around in time to see the demon had healed enough to come back after her. So had the clone apparently. Leo was once again engaged in a fight. "I will. Not. Let you. Hurt her!" Leo yelled.

Hearing Leo protecting her gave her an extra boost of energy. She slammed the demon to the ground and plunged the knife coated with white lighter serum into it. "Die you excuse for a demon!" She smiled in satisfaction as she turned away. just like old times. Even down to the warmth she felt coming from her back, which was somehow different.

_**I need some distraction  
>Oh beautiful release<br>Memories seep from my veins**_

"Leo, it's over," Piper called. "He's gone."

Leos demon he had been struggling with disappeared. "About time."

"Hey Leo?" Piper asked faintly. "That is demon blood on my back, isn't it"

Leo looked and gasped. "Relax Piper, it will be okay. Just hold on."

"Take that as a no," She said softly. "Just let me lie down for a minute and relax for once."

_**Let me be empty  
>Oh and weightless and maybe<br>I'll find some peace tonight  
><strong>_"Piper, no!" Leo shouted frantically. "It will be alright, don't fear. Just don't give in!" Leo spread his wings out wide, past the point of caring who seen him. His only concern was to get her to the Elders, they alone could heal her. It was past the point of his abilities.

"Leo?"

"Yes Piper?"

"It's so cold, and the day is growing dark."

Leo looked at the warm summer sun. "I know."_**  
>In the arms of the angel<br>Fly away from here  
>From this dark cold hotel room<br>And the endlessness that you fear  
><strong>_"We are sorry Leo, You know we can't help her. Not that we don't want to, but the damage is to great. We didn't help her sisters, so we won't help her." The Elders said sadly.

"That's not good enough!" Leo pounded his fist on the table. "What kind of a guardian, what kind of...ruler are you to deny her help!"

The ghost of Phoebe and Prue drifted up to him. "Just hold her one last time, make the last minutes count." Prue said softly. He picked her up gently as Prue continued talking. "Help her escape her pain one last time."

_**It don't make no difference  
>Escaping one last time<br>It's easier to believe  
><strong>_AS Leo sat holding her and whispering meaningless things to Piper he closed his eyes. It was so bittersweet to know this was the last time he was ever going to see her. Then Piper opened her eyes.

"Leo?"

he leaned forward eagerly.

"I love you."

He could take it no longer, he fell to his knees in sorrow. "WHY?" He screamed.

_**In this sweet madness  
>Oh this glorious sadness<br>That brings me to my knees  
><strong>_The Elders rushed up to his and gently pulled him to the side so they could do the final ceremony for her. Prue and Phoebe gently wrapped their arms around him in support, trying to give him a small measure of comfort._**  
>You are pulled from the wreckage<br>Of your silent reverie  
>You're in the arms of the angel<br>May you find some comfort here  
><strong>_When he looked up he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Piper, your alive and walking!" He started to run over to her but paused when she gave a small shake of her head. He looked over to where her body was and seen a small shape covered in a white cloth. "Piper?" He whispered.

"I love you Leo. Goodbye." She gave him a small kiss and floated away, leaving her last words a whisper on the winds._**  
><strong>_"Goodbye Leo."

_**You're in the arms of the angel  
>May you find some comfort here<strong>_


End file.
